


It's Marco's Week

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Birthday, Childhood, Devil Fruit, Different Genres, Gen, Hansel and Gretel AU, Loss, Love, Marco looks after Rouge and Ace instead, Marco week, Marine!Marco, Modern AU, Pops - Freeform, Royalty, Siblings, Void Century, War, fairy tale AU, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Marco Week. Our birdie's week! Let's celebrate with our First Commander! A mixture of genres inside with a variety of characters!





	1. Want Some Candy?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Siblings / Fairy Tale AU (Hansel and Gretel)

"I can't believe you got us lost, yoi!" The voice comes out from a young boy with blond hair in that of a star as hair flipped out, also giving the misconception of being like a pineapple's leaves.

"Did  _not_! Izo gave me the map!" The complaint is returned by a boy with auburn hair spiking up everywhere and holding a paper. "Stole it from Pops' stash!" A proud look beams from him, amber eyes burning for the job well done by their sister.

"Thatch, we are  _lost_."

"Are not, Marco!"

The two continue to argue while waving arms around, something expected from a couple of ten-year-olds. As they couldn't agree, they stop as Marco blows the other off with arms crossed and facing away with a scowl on his face, blue eyes hiding behind lids. Thatch gives a few words that would have their older sister, Maybelle, smack him if she heard, before going back to the map and glancing around. The sun was starting to go down and he really didn't want to have to admit that they were lost, the map not being clear as they strayed too far from their initial starting point.

" _Fine_ , which way?" Thatch finally gives in and sees Marco tilt his head and give a smirk.

"Good, follow me. I have been keeping track of which way the home is, which is to the North, yoi." A finger points out to a way, not nearly where Thatch thought to go, and they began trailing on. Thatch jokes around as they move along at a quickened pace, but not too much to overexert themselves.

"What's that?" Thatch points off to the side as he notices of a cabin in the woods, smoke billowing from a chimney.

"A cabin, obviously. Let's continue on…" Marco mentions, not liking the spark in amber eyes and how feet began steering away. " _Come on_ , Thatch. We don't have much time to get home as it is, yoi. Stop adding onto that time line."

"Shush, pineapple. Let me have my fun!" Thatch gives a mischievous grin and is already sprinting off towards the home.

Marco groans, but follows regardless with a hand rubbing to his face, not understanding why he was the  _only_  sensible sibling their age. Thatch is giving muffled giggles as he moves along and soon stops to the fencing, old and worn with chips in the wood. Confusion is showing with curiosity as he gazes upon the home, seeing as there is  _candy_  lingering around the window, seeming to be cooling. His mouth waters, smelling of a pie being cooked, a pecan one at that, and there was a scent of apple as well.

"Alright, you see it, let— _Thatch_!" Marco hisses as his brother jumps over the fence easily and is moving up to the cabin. A noise of soft complaint leaves Marco, but continues to follow as he doesn't like to leave the other by himself—who knows what trouble he will cause. " _Thatch, come on!_ " The harsh whisper is leaving Marco as he follows behind the other to the window that his brother was attracted to.

" _It looks so good!_ " Thatch mentions with a grin and sees a glare from his brother, making him lightly whine. " _Okay, okay…_ " As they are about to leave, the door opens and they are stunned to the spot as a woman steps out with a look in their direction. A smile pulls to her face, Thatch giving a nervous one in return at being caught and Marco is already sputtering.

"We are so sorry for intruding! It smelled good, but we didn't dare touch, yoi!" Marco speaks out quickly, though he was hardly attracted to the smell, and notices a giggle leave the woman as she wipes floured hands to her apron.

"Nonsense, you boys are probably famished to be attracted by the smell alone. Please! Come in for a treat!" Warm honeyed eyes are gazing to them, the boys looking to each other before Thatch is grinning and grabbing to his brother.

"We would love to!" Thatch responds before Marco could protest and they are easily let in.

Marco had never been a sweet tooth, liking it on a small occasion, but rarely got something. So, he merely watched his brother chow down and it was like a dream for Thatch. They were chattering and the nice woman gave them drinks and food, claiming to stay the night as it was late, but Marco kindly declined. As he was getting up to leave, he realized his body was stuck and felt something tighten around his waist.

" _Gaaahh_!" Marco felt his whole chair be yanked back, startling Thatch as he watched his brother being pulled from the chair and tossed into a bird like cage. As he stammers to get up to help, amber eyes drooped and he stammers with trying to gather himself. "Thatch! Thatch!  _Run_!" Marco yells, almost screams, as the woman is moving to grab at his brother and the boiling pot blue eyes can see from his spot in the room behind the woman and his brother doesn't settle well. " _Thatch_!" He screams as vines of sorts is wrapping around his sedated brother, having too much sweets and food to eat.

Marco's screams are on deaf ears as tears streak his face and can only  _watch_  in horror.


	2. A Phoenix's History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Secret / Childhood  
> (More secret than childhood, and a slight headcanon I thought once before)

Marco had a secret, for several  _centuries_  he has kept this secret for no one else to know. Part of it was because he lived eternally and watch many times how pirates raised and fell from trying to start out. Being a pirate wasn't popular and when he had been born, it had never been thought of. It had been a time when being a child was carefree and even when the Tree of Knowledge was known to bear fruit so abundantly, no one batted an eye at such power. The world was at peace with itself and the islands were in great trades with their surrounding areas. Marco's childhood had been peaceful, all through his years with his family and even when he became a young adult, there was never an issue.

Then there were some men who started to abuse their power, like man usually does and Marco watched only on the day they invaded his island. Losing his parents and four siblings had been hard, their parents sacrificing to save them, but only Marco had been able to scathe away—by request of his older brothers to watch out for their sister. The only problem was that they had caught her as well before she could slide into cover.

Marco had been alone through it, starting with the day of destruction first put out on an unexpecting island. People from the island and near his island had been wiped clean of civilization and everything burned and destroyed. Marco narrowly escaped, being bestowed a fruit and ate from it easily as food had been scarce enough as it was. When he had blacked out, he soon found himself on a heavily vegetated island with talons instead of feet.

He had consumed a devil fruit and began to master the power on that island for several years, noticing as he never aged with his phoenix. When he was strong enough, he would fly on to find different islands, to find out about the world. When he came across an island, he looked on through newspapers, being startled at the realization that what happened had ended.

_Taking over one hundred years—the Void Century they called it._

It was uncertain on how Marco missed so much time, but he did not dwell on it as he continued with life. He tried many things, working for trade ships and sailed the seas and only looked out for himself. Mainly staying in the Grand Line—as he found out when lingering long enough—and studied up on navigation and of how to read the weather. That, of course, took him many years, but he has found he had plenty of time. Jumping ships after so many years so they would grow too suspicious as he mainly hid his power, if he could help it. Devil fruit abilities were not too popular quite yet with people, making them unsettled if someone did have one.

Several hundred years passes by, witnessing deaths and lives born and so many events. Seeing the rise of the World Government, knowing of their corruption from the start, but kept himself hidden from their eye. There were cures discovered throughout, like for Tree Fever, and he met Noland once by perchance before the adventurer had been executed. Which, Marco didn't believe for a bit the man was a liar and always kept his story with him, knowing it had been real and getting proof years later when he flew to go see Skypiea himself—making sure not to disturb anything and staying in phoenix form. Alliances have been made, and rebels have come together more against those alliances. Meeting good people and the worst of the world that he couldn't even bare, plus a very friendly whale along down the line at Twin Capes with a man who seemed to be quite knowledgeable. Pirates are a little more common than they had been, but still were growing stronger by the century. Along with pirates growing, the marines grow as well in strength to fight back and it causes more tension.

When there was word of the Roger pirates forming, it has Marco curious, but ignore it. He was far too old to delve into this man's sense of freedom, being different than most pirates. They had only started up just some months ago, but this had also been the time of news that he noticed a man ported to the island he lingered on. Noticing the man looking for a navigator, some villagers had pointed the guy Marco's direction and that's how he was faced with a rather large man in height and muscle, golden locks resting under a bandana and a grin that could make anyone have a hard time not returning it.

"Can I help you, yoi?" Marco asks with a stoic look as ever, not fazed as to this man had been like many before him.

"They say you are a good navigator and you have been travelling alone when not hired?" The question has an eyebrow raise, but Marco nods while taking a drink from his ale. "How about you join me? Just up and coming, but I plan to have a rather large family out on the sea, guarararara!" The man comments with a rolling laugh, causing slight tremors and has Marco notice it had to of been a devil fruit.

"Family?"

"Aye, it seems laughable to most, but having a family has been something I always dreamed of and I am asking you if you want to be my first son!" A grin stays as he rumbles some more and Marco is a bit taken back by what he hears, no one ever saying or asking something like that to him.

"I'm only for hire." The reply comes back, Marco knowing that it was best not to get attached. His history weighs heavily on him and in all reality, he was an outcast since none of his people were alive anymore.

"How about I hire you and we see where it goes?" The question follows Marco's statement, making a sigh leave the phoenix in slight exasperation and irritation.

"Fine, but I want half of the belli up front, yoi." Marco mentions with a pointed gaze and receives a nod and grin.

"Agreed!" A hand easily found a shoulder with a boisterous laugh, "my name is Edward Newgate!" The introduction trails after his laughter had calmed and the one getting the rough pats only gives a slight glare.

"Marco." He introduces himself, hardly remembering his family name anymore and would never give away his secret.

"We are going to get along great, my boy!"


	3. Not Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Love / Loss

Being on the sea, it was a common occurrence to have a brother and lose them in battle. Love and loss. Out on the Maiden's berth, Marco is highly aware of such an experience no matter who it was in the family. With the rather large size of their family over the years, he couldn't get to know everyone, but he did his best to keep track of everyone and congratulate them on achievements.

When Ace had graced himself in a whirl of fiery anger and spats of taking Pops' head, he wasn't at first too keen with the brat. It took Marco a couple weeks to see the other side of him, the one that Pops had somehow already seen. It was like that with their captain, the man could see the deep parts of you even when trying to hide them away. Marco began to show the young Spade captain some attention, seeing how he would most likely be another brother soon. If anything, the kid has major potential if he could cool his temper and see how his current state would get him nowhere.

The day Ace asked about the family more specifically, Marco knew he had been reigned in and felt grateful when he took on the family's insignia. It became known that Marco was placed as Ace's respective 'big brother' to ask for advice and be led around to learn things on their ship, since the Spades had done things differently as they were a smaller crew under Ace. The young male was grand, Marco admits, and made sure to protect his little brother like he does the others.

When Ace became up for a commander and told Marco about being Roger's son, it didn't faze the man. Marco had merely said it was a bit to gain knowledge of, but only shrugged it off. It had them grow closer and Marco felt as if he was watching his little sister all over again. Granite, Ace is a male and she wasn't, but the carefree attitude and unbelievable strength brought from almost nowhere is a reminder. A part of Marco knew he needed to protect Ace, this was another chance for him to be a good big brother and protect his family. He felt that way with everyone, but Ace grew so much on him and sought so much from him as an older brother figure that Marco knew he would have to keep himself attentive.

That's why it didn't settle with him after what happened with Thatch, losing a rather close brother bringing him down a couple pegs. All the commanders are close, it just came with the territory as working together and of course reporting to the first commander on about everything. So when Marco lost Thatch, he was frozen for a bit in the need to pursue and to keep it together for the others. When Ace ran off, it made him restless and constantly told their captain of his concerns. Whitebeard truly took his words to heart and even started sailing to Grand Line so they could be prepared. Shanks warning made Marco even more unsettled and he felt antsy to linger as the days dragged on.

Then the newspaper had him lose everything and his thoughts of losing another brother sent his anxiety sky rocketing. It took seastone to hold him in the commander's meeting room and the others holding his chains to keep him in place. The rage and screeching turmoil clouded Marco's judgement, already protective of his family being strained thin. They had to leave him chained up for a few days to make he had calmed and then filled him in on the plan of getting Ace back.

Marco didn't want to love and loss again, not so soon after Thatch.


	4. Just What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Birthday / Devil Fruit

When Marco had moved, he knew it would take time to adjust not being in a house full of his brothers. Taking on the responsibility to get a new company building going was something Marco had been preparing for and was able to get it all down. Though, there was days he missed working at his computer and having Izou drag him away from it to have some tea and relax. Or when Thatch and Haruta came running in with mentions of food, getting him to the breakfast bar in the kitchen to eat and chatter. Hell, he even missed Jozu quietly dragging him off to go to the study for just reading a book in peace with Vista lingering as well and those were just some instances. 

So, when he got the call of returning home earlier in the week, he had expected it. With his birthday falling on a Thursday this year, Pops immediately set his flight that would get him in late Wednesday. The days were quick to go by, but his plane ride had been ever dragging as  _home_  was in his reach. It had been lonely and he wasn’t interested in getting with someone as it was hard to find a companion that didn’t want everything under the sheets since he wasn’t interested in the sexual aspects. It didn’t matter though, mostly being a family man. So, when he got off the plane to finally reach his father holding up a sign, he felt so much relief. 

“Welcome home,” was the first thing said and Marco bleary followed him to the car. A quick shower was first before Pops gave him company for the food before he was ushered to bed. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The holler startled him awake, noticing as Haruta began jumping on his bed with laughter and Namur joined quickly as blue eyes notice the sun rays in his room. 

“Elbow drop!” Thatch’s voice rings out, Marco too slow to move out of the way from the elbow diving into his sternum. A noise leaves him, easily head locking Thatch as he takes the moment to rub at his face while sitting up. Thatch whines in his grip, the other two siblings laughing with taunts before Pops hollers about breakfast, probably to get them back on track. 

Being ushered to dress by the two youngest, Thatch already bolting out when released, Marco moved down with thumping steps. Haruta and Namur showed excitement while dragging him and he was practically thrown into a shower of confetti and silly string. Everyone was in laughter, even Marco as he enjoyed the boastful sound and the chatter following being too mushed together. Marco soaked it all in before they shared cake and then presents were handed out. 

“The best for last!” So many things are aside, ranging in size, and Marco was curious on what the  _best_  could be as anything was good to him. 

“You are going to love this!” Jiru mentions, already being told Pops got it for him and usually their father was the greatest gift giver even if wasn’t nothing physical. When Atmos brought in some domed shaped with a blanket, Marco gave a confused look before hearing a singsong tune. The noise has him snap his head to look at Pops before it was set to the coffee table before him. It takes Pops to mention of looking to have him lifting the cloth to gaze upon the bird that fluffed feathers, sharp blue eyes gazing to him and seemed to be evaluating him. 

“Wow, he’s gorgeous…” Marco whispers while moving to open the cage and seen the bird being happy about such a thing, giving a sing song tune. Marco gives a few coos of his own as he always loved birds—even befriending some in the yard—and the majestic blue bird moved over easily to open hands, nestling in the palms as he was a bit bigger than the spanned space provided. 

“What are you going to name him?” Izou asks as Marco notices everyone staring in a fond way, probably because he was in love with the creature at the mere sound heard. 

“Well, he looks like a phoenix, so probably Phoenix, yoi.” The mentioning has the bird give a tune while fluttering wings. Marco is chuckling and resting the bird to his lap to begin petting along feathers. “Thanks, Pops.” 

“I know exactly what my sons need.”


	5. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Pops / Modern AU

It took him several years in the Modern Age to bring himself to do a story of his life as a pirate. 

It’s been almost four centuries since he lost his family, every one of them gone from his life. Reincarnation was a fickle thing, torturing as he passed by brothers on the street so many years down the line. As things progressed along, the government began to change and growing into something of different branches. Pirates were hardly a thing anymore and islands had pushed together in larger sizes after so long, though some still remained smaller islands. It was due to a great storm,  _Pangea_  they called it, that caused imbalance to the islands and had them collide together to start forming bigger masses. 

The modern age was such a strange thing, growing with the ever-developing technologies and still getting a little lost on occasions. Devil fruits were becoming extinct, the government starting to either hide them or found a way to rid of them—Marco wasn’t sure. It was starting to get harder to hide from the system, as well, changing his name several times so no one caught on. Since so much time passed, he registered his name as Marco Newgate this time and had always settled into small cabin-like places. He kept so many journals from his days with his family, when they thought he was working was sometimes him writing in a journal. 

Marco felt ready to type his life as a pirate into a story, no one to hardly remember names anymore anyways. So, he set to it and easily got it all out, taking some years and found the perfect publisher and editor. The man reminded him a lot like Rayleigh with the same name and everything, but not having a gambling debt this time around—though he mentioned how him and cards  _don’t_  mix well so it could have been a possibility. Then his new editor reminded him of Shakky with name as well, making him a little humored that the two were together. They decided to break his book up, deciding to release the second some months later and then the third with another time span. 

It wasn’t until after the second book published that he got asked to do book signings, requesting him at a popular book store within the city near him to do so. Marco agreed, surprised on how much sales went up, though he wasn’t striving for money. Once he reached the book signing, he had been filled with a joy to see so many people find interest in his book. To them, it was just a story and Marco was okay with that. Seeing so many young adults was expected, but then you had the older gentlemen lingering with a book as well, or wanting to buy his second book as they hadn’t yet. 

“Next?” Blue eyes flicker to the next person in line waiting for a signing and was a little surprised to see familiar dark eyes and freckles. A smile easily finds him, though it kind of hurts to see the young male that is giving that beaming grin and fingers gripping the book. “Who do I make this too, yoi?” The question flows out as the book is quickly handed over and the young man leans a bit to watch as he does part of the signature on the inside of the cover. 

“Ace, just like the playing card!” Hearing the name gives him a bit of questioning and glances up with raised eyebrows. A frown shows on the doppelganger and is pulling out his wallet that is hooked to a chain to soon show his ID:  _Ace Gol_. “It really is! You know how cool it is to have your name in a book? Plus your parents?” The wallet is closed as Marco looks upon the young man, resembling so much like his Ace and his chest aches lightly, but he pulls a chuckle. 

“I don’t know a lot of people in the world, it’s amazing that someone with similar names exist.” Marco mentions and finishes signing while sliding it back over after closing it. “Do try to live happily, yoi.” The mentioning is made as Ace picks up the book with arms grasping it tight. 

“Mh! But can I ask if the Marco in the story is based from you? Besides the hair?” Ace asks quickly and gets a soft chuckle from Marco, knowing how he changed his hairstyle after so long. 

“Possibly, yoi.” 

“You do the speech tick.” He points out next, causing Marco to only smile wider and gazing hooded eyes to curious ones. 

“You may have caught me.” That sends Ace chuckling with a grin before a holler for him is made by someone else. 

“Coming, Sabo!” The call is made as Ace soon snaps his head back with a hand waving. “Until your third book! Can’t wait to find out!” Ace mentions with a big grin and Marco bids him a farewell with a heavy heart as  _his_  Ace will be dying in the last book alongside Pops and many others to follow. He wasn’t sure if his readers were ready for that—he sure wasn’t when it happened. 

The book signing was an overall success to the point he was asked to meet a man called Edward Newgate, wanting to know the family he never knew existed. Which, when he did meet the man—looking so much like his Pops and even had the laugh that only tremors to the man himself now instead of his surroundings as well—he was told the simplest of words with an endearing look of knowing that made him breakdown. 

_“It’s good to see you, son.”_


	6. Off We Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: War / Adventure  
> (Kind of leads to war, but mentions mostly adventure)

The door slams open, startling Marco at his writing desk and can only guess who just barged in by the cheer. "Come on! We are going on an adventure!"

Spectacles are set down and blue eyes look over to the other man who has fists to his chest and feet dancing. "A what? And to where? For how long?" The questions linger as bare feet find the ground from the stool he was perched on, scooting it back as he moves to trail to his kitchen for a drink, knowing the other would follow.

"We have to take this ring back to where it belongs! I don't know, Newgate the Great said he would explain more and to gather what I need for my trip. Maybe last a long while?" The younger shoots off, having Marco sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose and grabbing a cup out to start on a tea.

"I was one of these things, yoi?" The question is a whisper for himself in exasperation, but the other only chirps.

"Well, of course, Marco! You're really smart and strong and a great friend!" Hearing the compliments, he pauses and turns with the cup setting down to peer at that freckled face beaming.

"I need to know more about this before accepting, Ace. As the 'smart' friend, I need to make sure you will be safe and well taken care of." Marco mentions, seeing the other not lose his shine, coming over with hands grasping to Marco's and drags him on through his house.

"This is going to be great, Marco! We get to see all kinds of things! Edward said he would journey along with us!" Ace shoots off as he begins helping pack belongings, Marco knowing he lost the moment he said all those things about him. It was great having Ace as a friend and he would never let Ace wander off without him there to help protect him from any danger, though the youth could handle himself well—he could also be careless.

"I want to meet this Edward and then we can go along, yoi." Marco has a bag packed and is dragged from his abode easily, making triple sure all flames were gone.

As they began out the home, he is a little unsettled seeing Ace fiddle with a necklace chain around his neck, but ignores it while trying to keep up with fast paced feet moving along his stone path. Reaching the end to the gate, Ace scoops his bag up with a grin and quickly moves to grab Marco's hand. The younger begins dragging Marco off near the edge of his property, where a human male stands in a white robe. The man turns, white moustache on him as he grins with a rumbling chuckle and grey eyes twinkling.

"Are you ready, boys?"


	7. A 'Small' Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Royalty / Marco is a marine and Roger asks him to look after his wife and son
> 
> (I did second one, but technically Pirate King and the wife and son of the Pirate King are like Royalty *shrugs* XD)

It was a headache taking care of new recruits, let alone young men and women that have no experience. Marco didn't get many of those out of per request, being under wraps for several years since Whitebeard had started and he was to 'monitor' for them. Marco, though a marine, was slowly making his way to go rogue, but was asked to linger in his position longer. It was a request from an old friend, no one other than Gol D Roger.

The Pirate King had run into him, commenting how he knew Edward had spoken to him and wanted to make a slight deal for the future. After going over terms, Marco agreed and lingered longer while harboring information for when he did leave. The deal was simple, watch over two people to make sure nothing came to harm them. Marco assumed a wife and child as he was soon given an island name to go to after he would be executed.

When Marco showed up on the island, he went by himself as a 'vacation' and stayed in casual clothing to not alarm the neutral island with his rank. Some still eyed him curiously, knowing by just looks of his face alone, but didn't pay too much mind as he moved along leisurely to the home he was told of with a small map that Rayleigh was able to slip him a couple islands before this one. Appearing to the small abode and knocking on the door, he was met with a freckled face woman with honeyed eyes and strawberry blonde hair braided over a shoulder.

"Oh, Marco?" Her voice lingers in questioning and he gives a nod with a small smile.

"Yes, a friend told me to come by as soon as I could." Marco was discreet with his words being near enough people and not wanting to give too much away. "Are you Miss Rouge, yoi?" The question is a lighter tone and gets a nod in return.

"Yes, please come in." A smile shows as she leaves the door open and goes in swiftly. "Just sit and wait for me." The words leave with a finger sharply pointing towards a seating area of a small living space. Marco closes the door and makes his way to where he was told.

"My condolences for your loss." Marco mentions politely and is sitting as Rouge is making her way back in with a bundle in arms.

"Thank you, though we were expecting such things." She mentions with a smile, holding herself strong, and comes over to sit down next to Marco. "This is Ace, our boy." The bundle is handed over, filling Marco with warmth on how much this woman is entrusting him in such a short amount of time and assumed Roger possibly mentioned a few good things. "He… with the news recently…" Rouge is starting out, but seems to try and calm herself as Marco knew with only a small look down at the baby. The marines were doing a man hunt and that meant any child that held similarities to Roger would practically be slaughtered.

"No need to worry, I have a thought in mind." Blue eyes find honeyed ones, her seeming a little anxious on losing her bundle of joy—like any mother would be. "I will not in any way desire something more from you, but I think it would be best if others thought he was mine." Shock shows before lips move to begin speaking and Marco tilts his head to have her pause for the moment. "Yes, I know he looks nothing like me and strikingly like you, yoi. Though, I do say he looks a little like my younger brother I lost who had dark hair and eyes?" A smirk quirks on the marine's face and Rouge easily catches on with a smile.

"Thank you, Marco. We both appreciate it so much to help protect Ace." She mentions while grasping around him, careful not to squish the sleeping baby that slightly wrinkles his nose.

"He deserves to live, especially knowing someone is here to love him." Marco mentions, moving one hand to rest along the woman's arm and gives a soft chortle. "Plus, once old enough, Pops would  _love_  to meet him if he is going to be anything like the stories I was told about you."

"I have no clue what you are talking." The feign of innocence has them both chuckling, Rouge knowing her nickname 'firecracker' wasn't for nothing and Marco knew Roger was right no matter what told—seeing the fondness for the love of his life. " _Thank you so much_." The words come out in a whisper, face leaning into a shoulder as a hand moves to brush fingers along a chubby cheek of the baby.

"Of course, yoi. I will do everything I can to help Ace."


End file.
